Naruko The Light Inquisitor
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: On a slave ship headed towards Korriban a red-head named Naruko Uzumaki but, there is more to this crimson eyed beauty and why doe's the force itself quiver in fear and submission so much that even the most powerful of Siths and Jedi quake in her presence.


**Summary:On a slave ship headed towards Korriban a red-head named Naruko Uzumaki but, there is more to this crimson eyed beauty and why doe's the force itself quiver in fear and submission so much that even the most powerful of Siths and Jedi quake in her presence. Godlike Futa Naruko, Godlike Sith/Force powers, Godlike Mind Reader. Insanely smart, cold, Dark, Emotionless, calm Naruko x Yuri Harem. Bashings all around, Charming Naruko. **

I don't own Naruto or Star Wars The Old Republic

* * *

Deep within the vast universe and reaches of space a large ship floats idly in the inkish black skies but, this was no ordinary spaceship this one was on course for Korriban a planet where many would face trials to become an apprentice to Lady Zash a powerful Sith Lord at that and many were boasting about getting in her good graces and becoming apprentice to a Sith Lord.

The only one who was quiet was a redheaded girl standing at 5'9 wearing black pants, black combat boots, a black sleeveless vest that stretched against her double I-cup breasts and had black steel arm and leg guards and black fingerless gloves that had a metal plate on them, she had extended whisker marks on her face her hair was tied into a long ponytail that stopped at her lower back while one fringe hanged over her forehead and at her belt were four cylinders two had double ends and the other two had single ends and had two blasters at her hips and was sitting in lotus position.

This was Naruko Uzumaki, a wander on one of the Jedi populated planets though when they tried to capture her she just walked on board the ship and sat down, that made all the slaves except some laugh and jeer only she responded by giving them a cold look that silenced all of them and decided to observe her and they were surprised that unlike most prisoners that started fights, she never rise to any taunts.

She was the epitome of a true Sith, Calm, Composed, Emotionless and deadly they knew this because Shaka, a blue skinned alien warrior always eyed Naruko in lust and felt attraction in the first few months being able to talk with the emotionless red-head who was every bit of noble physically, mentally and emotionally and waited till they landed on Korriban to speak with her.

(With Naruko)

She sat in a darkened corner of the ship eyes closed and arms crossed leaning back half sleeping and half awake and suddenly a voice crackled to life over the comm.

_"All prisoners prepare for arrival at Korriban, get in line!" _

Everyone lined up, even Naruko even though she walked slowly with an uninterested air around her though the weapons made almost everyone sweat and shiver, since no one not even the captain and his men had the balls to take them away.

They saw the windows open and their eyes widened in amazement as they saw the desert plains and mountains of Korriban and finally laid their eyes on the Base they were going to enter for the chance to become a Sith Apprentice and did not see Naruko's crimson blood red eyes narrow with an ethereal glow. _'Hmm so this is Korriban the planet I searched using my Sensory abilities this Lady Zash sounds positively beautiful this might be fun.' _She thought with a small smirk one that Shaka saw and felt arousal before hiding her blush only to stiffen feeling Naruko's hot breath, and turned to look back only to see a wink from her interest and blushed redder and turned back feeling a heat in her loins.

"Alright people move it out!" The hatch opened blinding some while Naruko had her eyes still closed and moved out with everyone else while sensing many were sneering at them which she ignored since they weren't worth her time and smirked inwardly at the anger directed at her.

"Doe's anyone wonder why they are glaring at us?" Naruko mumbled getting surprised looks she spoke to them and saw the other soldiers were indeed glaring at them with arrogance and malicious intent.

"Me guessing they failed the trials to become an apprentice to Lady Zash it seems." Onlak a human cyborg said seriously getting nods only for a bunch of them to appear in front of the slaves.

"So these are the new rookies for Lord Zash's trials it seems." One snorted dismissively making them bristle only for Naruko to place hands on their shoulders calming them down, they gave her thankful nods as she stepped out front. "May i ask why you are blocking us from getting to our trials?" She said emotionlessly making those who heard her voice shiver while a dark cloaked blond haired woman watched Naruko with interest and curiosity.

One noticed the weapons on her and raised an eyebrow looking at the guards. "Why does this slave have weapons on her?" Others looked at this in surprise but, it turned to shock when the guards started shaking and sweating giving Naruko fearful glances when her eyes opened showing scarlet red eyes and black sclera and a slit pupil that made her look very terrifying.

"I-it-its because we're all afraid of her everytime we get near her its like the air around becomes cold and dangerous one guard had his mind crushed instantly when he tried to touch her!" One squeaked fearfully making the eyes of everyone widen especially the cloaked woman in shock and shivered in an unknown emotion was it lust or anticipation.

Naruko had a fanged smirk spreading across her face. "Be grateful I did't use you as a punching bag because i have been itching to relieve some tension in these stiff muscles of mine." She leered at him making the man pass out in fear and horror foaming at the mouth eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Naruko fell down laughing her ass off and soon the other slaves were laughing their asses off at the pussy of a guard fainting from just a look, ONE LOOK!

The failed apprentices were seething with rage at this woman being stronger than men. "You will learn your place bitch!" THey shouted and fired Force Lightning at Naruko who stood up getting screams from those who thought she was going to die from the combined assault only to see her smirk and eyes glow ethereally.

The lightning connected with her arm and they expected for her to scream in pain only to their shock, and fear did the lightning enshroud her causing Naruko's hair to spike up ferally and for her hands to crackle with black lightning something that caused the Siths to back away in fear. "You think i will let this transgression go unpunished, suffer for your insolence!" Naruko held them in place with her Telekinesis and fired a stream of Black Force Lightning making them scream their lungs out as this felt worser than a Sith Lord's Sith Lightning and it like their minds were being slowly crushed!

Naruto just stared at the morons screaming and writhing under her torture and kept it up for a few minutes and let go allowing them to drop to the floor with a thud smoking like charred corpses and when a medic checked their pulse he shook his head getting shocked looks from everyone else except the slaves.

"Tsk, how pitiful i barely felt that force lightning and it was no better than a simple bug were they that weak Zash-sama?" She turned towards the cloaked figure who was walking towards the group and every gasped seeing the Sith Lord Lady Zash though her eyes did not show the evil most Sith Lords had or the Emperor.

"It is nice to meet a descendant of Revan Uzumaki and a special one at that..." Lady Zash purred in her ear making Naruko smirk sultrily making nearly everyone gawk while Shaka just smirked in amusement..

"So you know my ancestor..." Naruko muttered low enough for Zash to hear which she smiled under her hood and walked away.

_'I look forward to seeing more of your talent, Naruko.' _Naruko heard her mental message which she nodded at.

"Naruko come on!" Naruko turned seeing Shaka with the others standing in front of a dark red haired man wearing an Overseer outfit with a mark on his right eye frowning at her darkly.

Naruko shook her head and walked towards the others while spotting a blush from a orange haired human girl and smiled at her kindly making her feel a small blush at how charming she looked and shivered feeling the Overseer's glare on her only to feel protected as Naruko's hand appeared on her shoulder.

"Finally the late one arrives, always late." Harkan said condescendingly making the others narrow their eyes at his disrespect and Naruko saw Shaka about to strike him only to get a discreet signal to stand down which she nodded but, was still glaring holes in the man's head.

"Now listen up **Slaves **you are here for the trials to receive the honor of becoming apprentice to Lord Zash." Harkan began but, then sneered at them with arrogance.

"Don't think you are special just because you are being chosen by Lord Zash since none of you will live after this ordeal especially you slave." He directed toward Naruko who just gave him a bored look.

"Are you finished yet, I believe you almost bored me to sleep?" She drawled slowly getting giggles from the passing by females and snickers from the guys and saw Shaka and the girls trying to keep a straight face.

"I would watch how you speak to your betters bitch!" Harkan sneered.

"Get ready for your trials because it may be your last especially you weak orange head!" Harkan turned to leave only to feel a hand on his shoulder and winced feeling one of the fingers dig into his pressure point and suddenly started screaming in pain and looked up to see Naruko with a black smoky aura around her glaring at him with blazing orange eyes.

"You call Ringa-hime weak and I will splatter your guts all over the floor and paint the walls red with your blood! (I dont know the orange haired girls name so i just came up with one, if you have a name PM me)" She said coldly and threw him against the wall causing a dent.

"T-thank you Naruko-sama." Naruko quirked an eyebrow hearing the familiar language of her ancestor.

"So you know my clan's language impressive, Ringa-hime and just call me Naruko -sama makes me feel like you're owner." Ringa blushes and grounds her toe in the floor shyly.

"N-naruko-sama its because you saved me from being raped, by your clan laws i have to be your slave." Ringa smiled shyly with a blush while Naruko just smiled sultrily.

Naruko pinned her to the wall hands on her hips and kissed her making Ringa moan and buck her hips against Naruko's only for her eyes to widen in shock and delight feeling a length behind the pants and felt even more aroused as both continued to make out.

Naruko smirked smelling the honey scent leaking from her slave though she thought it with affection and slipped a hand into her pants and fingered her swollen pussy slowing pumping them in and out slowly gaining speed.

Ringa moaned. "N-naruko-sama!" She cried out lowly in pleasure, bucking her hips even more as she felt her pussy tightening up and saw her master smirk.

"How slutty Ringa-hime your pussy is tightening up, are you really a pervert?" Ringa moaned as she felt her climax coming near.

"I-i'm going to cum!" Naruko sent a few sparks of lightning and that broke the dam, she let out a silent scream and cummed with an earth-shattering orgasm and slumped slightly breathing heavily never having felt such skillful hands.

Naruko licked the juices of Ringa off her finger and loved the sweet/tangy taste and cleaned Ringa up in the bathroom and suited back up. "Let's head to our trials ok and remember be strong for me and yourself ok?" Ringa nodded confidently giving Naruko one last kiss before using her force enhanced speed to run at blurring speeds toward her trials.

Naruko discreetly planted a strange marking on her arm and it flashed red before fading from view, nodding she decided to head towards her trials. "Lady Zash wants me to visit Master Spindrall, Harkan says he's a lunatic what a freaking asshole." She snorted and walked through the hall of the facility.

A figure in a purple robe with a saber on his back and had a cowl covering his head and face glared at her back. "I won't let my conquest be denied woman..." The cloaked person with a scowl before walking off somewhere brooding not seeing the narrowed eyes of Naruko before she faded away.

(With Naruko)

Naruko stood outside sitting on a rail looking over the desert areas of Korriban with a hawk-like eye scanning the surroundings and narrowed upon seeing a group of K'rol slug attacking some soldiers and stopped thinking about her actions. _'Should i leave them to die or help them earning support from the soldiers stationed here?' _She thought for a few seconds and nods with a determined gaze before jumping from her spot towards the faltering soldiers coming down on one with her double sided lightsaber only the blade was a black one with a tinged rim to it that radiated malice and began hacking and slicing into the K'rol Slogs with ease.

A soldier who had blue hair stared wide-eyed with a blush as she watched the graceful movements of Naruko's blade skills and to their further shock she started fighting with her hands as more attacked and soon was throwing punches while simultaniously gripping her Lightsaber with her foot and began attacking in a flurry of swipes, kicks, punches and dance moves that made a professional dancer green with envy.

She landed in the middle of another group and channeled Purple Sith Lightning and unleashed it in a widespread movement that fried and blasted the Slogs apart.

"Are you guys alright?" Naruko asked with concern getting blushes from a few female Soldiers who nodded.

"T-thank you Naruko-sama, your presence is truly stunning." Yashui breathed out with hearts in her eyes getting a smirk from Naruko who looked amused, yet felt appreciated since her time as a bounty hunter made her many enemies.

"No problem Yashui-chan it's good to be praised for a good deed, even if you're some dark force user." She said jokingly making the soldiers giggle while the guys laughed at her joke and frowned when they saw Harkan looking at them from afar.

"I'll talk to you guys later." He gave Yashui and her twin Yashia a smack on their bubbled shaped asses getting a squeak from them making Naruko grin.

"Don't forget to check in with me, I could use the company." Both girls nodded with lust filled eyes and walked away leaving Naruko walking toward the caverns.

She instantly picked off every slog or creature that attacked but, stopped hearing the sound of blasters being fired and ran down the stairs using her speed and saw a bunch of other platoon soldiers fighting against bigger Slogs.

"Acolyte we could use a hand here!" Sergeant Cormun yelled dodging a chomp from a Slog Bonegrinder and saw its head slide off and burst into flames and saw Naruko give a thumbs up before zipping through the fight taking out Slogs left and right, firing her Black Sith Lightning in a chain like fashion causing the bolts to jump from one slog to the next.

Naruko saw two about to be killed and threw her blades like boomerangs crackling with Force lightning and watched them cut through the two Red Slogs and raze down the rest like pigs to a slaughter shocking all the soldiers as they watched the red-headed woman tear through the viscous creatures with ease before appearing back next to Cormun.

"T-thank you Lady Acolyte." Cormun bowed.

"It's no big deal, i may want to be a sith but i am not going to be like the Emperor and be a heartless person my ancestor would not like that." She said seriously.

"Such humbleness truly your kindness knows no bounds." He smiled before it turned into a frown.

"Sir! the explosives are set but, we can't reach them the K'rol'Slogs are guarding them!" One cried out in alarm making the Sergent swear and started trying to come up with a plan while Naruko furrowed her eyebrows.

"Where are the bombs planted?" One pointed towards the egg chambers.

"The egg chambers, Lady Uzumaki, we think if we blow up the chambers we can cut down their numbers easily and stop the infestation in the tombs!" One reported making Naruko smirk and place a hand on the ground getting confused looks.

"What are you going to do?" Naruko cracked an eye open that held a gleeful glint that made many shudder.

"I'm going to activate them from here." She used her clan's connection with the elements and force and shot a jolt of controlled force lightning through the floor and watched it travel down a cable that lead from the main tomb to the other egg chambers.

"You guys might wanna hang on to something." She glanced at them getting wide eyed looks and quickly took cover and just in time.

**BOOM!**

The soldiers cried out in shock and awe as the chambers suddenly lit up with an orange light and heard the dying screeches of Slogs, looking from their cover to their shock the Slog's were being burned alive from the heat and their corpses turned to ash.

The explosion died down and soon the soldiers were letting out whoops of joy and relief at the threat being dealt with and thanked Naruko profusely though she had to decline a few date offers, though the females were very tempting in their offers and promised to speak with them later.

She walked down the halls to see where Spindrall could be, and encountered a few tomb robbers and dealt with them easily and, yet encountered more Slogs much to her annoyance.

"By Grandpa Revan! these things are persistent!" She said in exasperation while continuing to follow Spindrall's energy trail.

"Hmm he's in the main training chamber in the tomb and there are others...Maybe failed Acolytes it seems." She mused and sprinted eager to finish her task and see if she can speak with her other friends.

(A few more turns later)

"Master Spindrall!" A grey skinned old robed man opened his eyes with a bit of surprise and turned his head to his secret joy and saw his old wandering bounty hunting student, Spindrall met Naruko when she was little and taught her about the Sith Ways and was astounded at her self progress as she began outmatching him in using the powers of the force and Sith.

"Little Naruko, its been some time what brings you here?" He asked in wonder and listened to Naruko's explanation and soon sighed pinching the bridge of his nose with irritation, he and Harkon had never seen eye to eye since he thought as an Overseer his words were worth more.

"So you want information for Lord Zash, very well tell me what is the code of the Sith?" Spindrall asked staring her down and smirked inwardly at her impassiveness.

"There is no peace only Passion for the Sith." She replied in monotone getting a proud smile.

"You pass Naruko-musuko, go with my blessings back to that retarded Overseer i wish you much luck on your trials." Naruko smiled and spoke with her old mentor a little more but, noticed the hostile agressive movements of the Acolytes in the chamber and bid him goodbye.

She walked down the steps showing no emotion unseen to the force or naked eye a shadow wiggled behind Naruko and split off into the corners like tendrils. _'I won't let this transgression against me go unpunished.' _As soon as her foot left the stairs two of them sprung with Force enhanced speed not seeing her smirk before finding their heads sliding off their shoulders.

She smirked sadistically smelling the fear off of her hooded enemies and called out to them. "Come failures! Come and fight and let me send you to be one with this planet's soil!" She shouted with bloodlust her crimson eyes smoldering with hunger for battle.

Her words worked and they all thought attacking her all at once would work only for her to pull out her double sided saber and activate it showing a vermillion dark purple glowing blade with a black rim to it and blocked all three attacks.

She launched a spin kick using his knee as a footstool and sent him flying with a spinning roundhouse (Picture DOA5's Hayate's throw attack) and hit the wall with a crunch and slid to the ground with blood on the wall and his body went limp signaling he was dead.

"Uzumaki Clan Art: Shadow Death Spikes!" The rest cried out in pain as spikes of black inky shadow pierced their bodies through the chests and their resolve cracked and began begging Naruko for mercy getting a snort of disgust. "You call yourselves Sith's when you are cowering begging for your life!" Her eyes glowed with white irises and snapped her fingers causing smaller spikes to explode from their bodies killing them instantly and let the corpses drop.

She walked away shaking her head with a dissatisfied frown. "That fight wasn't satisfying I may need to find other methods of sating my bloodlust..." She muttered exiting the tomb and saw the Sith Academy in front of her.

She smirked her eyes being shadowed. "Things are going to get very interested, ne Zash-chan..." Naruko muttered her eyes turning a sickly yellow with a black sclera and a slit pupil crackling with red lightning as her hair swayed in the winds showing an intimidating figure and the visage of nine swaying tails in her shadow.

The force will quake under her might and neither Jedi or Sith will stop her!

* * *

A/N: I would like to send a shout out to Frank101 for messaging me with this wonderful idea, i find myself very disappointed that there are very few Godlike Naruto crossovers out there looks like its up to me to bring it all back!

I will be doing my friend Firegod's NarutoxYugioh challenge soon and i guarantee you it will be awesome like my other fics and if some are wondering about the updates be patient.

Next Chapter: Continuing Trials and Naruko time


End file.
